


And We Keep Living Anyway

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100wordsprompts, Human OCs - Freeform, Song: Wait for It (Hamilton), Wait for it, alfred gets put under house arrest, au where nations are well known, clandestine au, deals with an imaginary elections, prompt was wait, talks of how much influence nations have, this fic is not connected to the upcoming election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: Alfred hummed, in agreement, downing the rest of the champagne. "For the people," he echoed.
Kudos: 8





	And We Keep Living Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt three: wait.
> 
> Please do not bring up the upcoming election, this election is entirely fictional.

"What do you think of the upcoming elections?" The reporter's steel gaze kept Alfred from avoiding her question. 

Alfred squared his shoulders and shrugged, hiding his internal exhaustion with a bright grin and a laugh. "Oh, you know, giving me a headache as usual. Hate to be the one who says it, but I can't wait for election day." He beamed at the camera rolling. "Remember to vote, kids."

The reporter squirmed in impatience. "That's not what I meant, Mister America. I want your thoughts on the candidates. Are you in favor of either candidate? I'm sure your people would love to hear your guidance during these troubled times."

Alfred's smile faltered, and he glanced nervously away from the camera. "Ah, come on. You know I can't answer those questions. I'm sure there's something about that written down. If I show a biased, things would get chaotic, and my head would hurt a lot more. No matter what I say, someone will disagree, so the easiest way to keep everyone happy is to keep quiet." Alfred added a laugh, hoping it was convincing enough.

He wasn't exactly lying. There probably were rules about his existence and how it should be dealt with written down somewhere in the Library of Congress Classification System. The founding fathers had understood the weight and fragility Alfred had as the Anthropomorphic National Embodiment of The United States of America. 

"But you are America; the people need your voice." 

Alfred shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the hidden message behind the reporter's sharp gaze. Give the people what they want to hear. "Look, ma'am, the officials aren't going to like if I say something that isn't neutral, and I'd really like to keep my vacation days. Trust me, when you have a job like mine, they make it bearable."

He looked away from her visible frown and sighed. "Trust me, what the people need is to make decisions for themselves, and as someone who has fought for my own freedom, I'm not going to take that away from them. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a meeting to get ready for, and I haven't showered yet." 

**~~**

"So what do you think of the campaign so far? We're doing really well, and after the last rally, polls have gone up in our favor." The young man turned to face Alfred, a grin on his thin lips. "Do you know what they're thinking, Alfred?"

Alfred paused, the champagne he had been sipping at for the last hour hovered under his lips. As a nation, he had the ability to know the thoughts of the people. Alfred couldn't read minds, but his purpose of representing the people often gave him glimpses into what the people wanted. He had been able to use this power in the past to influence past decisions and whatnot. He had sworn to never speak of these flashes. It was his burden, and it had too much power. 

"Oh, you know, the polls say it all." Alfred chuckled, "besides, if you plan on being president, you're going to have to learn how to see what the people want yourself. I can't do everything for you, you know." 

The other man sighed and nodded. "Whatever it takes for the people." 

Alfred hummed, in agreement, downing the rest of the champagne. "For the people," he echoed.

For a moment, there was a long pause of silence, and the other man took his leave. As he headed towards the door, Alfred called out to him. "Hey, Zimmerman, if it's worth anything, I think you'll go far."

**~~**

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" Alfred shouted, slamming his hands down on the thin oak desk that furnished the small interrogation room. He winced as it cracked down the middle. He hesitantly stepped back, "I wouldn't jeopardize the elections, and you know that."

"I don't know that! You're different, none of us understand what you are, and it's an advantage nobody can have. I know you are supposed to be unbiased, but you're just as human as us. Sooner or later, you're bound to make a mistake. You've been cozying up to Zimmerman." 

Alfred stared at him as he stumbled for an explanation. "You think I'm trying to help him win?" He threw his hands up and sighed in exasperation. "You can't seriously believe that. I told you, I'm a neutral! I can't pick favorites cause this shit happens."

"I don't think we can trust your word, but at the moment, you are a danger to the country. Under executive order 0704, you are placed under house arrest until the next president has been sworn in. You will be under the constant prevalence of The Department of Anthrpormorphic Embodiments until then."

"You're making a mistake! I can't be stuck here; I have jobs to do. You can't do that!" Alfred clawed at his head, his hands digging into the roots of his hair. "That's ridiculous. You can't just do that."

"I can, for the people." Briefly, Alfred wondered if the man was mocking him.

"For the people." Alfred bitterly laughed as the ankle monitor was placed on his leg. 

Alfred watched as the man paused at the door, only looking back to give Alfred a disappointed look. "For someone your age, you haven't learned much. " 

Alfred stared after him. "And you haven't paid attention to history." 

**~~**

Alfred stared down at the empty wooden desk in from of him. The crack that divided the desk made his stomach turn, and Alfred closed his eyes to think. 

He had always known the power he potentially held over his country. As Alfred represented the people, and as a republic, his people held power. That meant he had more of a sway over his people's thoughts and actions by stating his own. He had known that. Washington had made it clear that he never choose a side. He must be neutral at all times to protect the people and the core beliefs of the country. In a way, he was the foundation; _for the people by the people_ , and if he broke that, everything would crumble on top of him. 

But it was so complicated with the people's thoughts shifting every day, and his own values creating an internal bias. He wanted to please everyone, and that meant always walking on thin ice.

Alfred sighed and rubbed at his temple in a mock attempt to lessen the headache that throbbed in his thoughts. It was a struggle to find the middle ground with every variable he needed to recognize, especially when his own government didn't trust him to make the right choice. He was losing power, and he hated it. 

_"Life doesn't discriminate_  
_Between the sinners and the saints_  
_It takes and it takes and it takes._  
_And we keep living anyway_  
_We rise and we fall and we break_  
_We fall and we make our mistakes._  
_And if there's a reason I'm still alive_  
_When so many have died_  
_Then I'm willing to wait for it...."_

**~~**

"I knew all along."

Zimmerman barely moved at Alfred's words, though Alfred knew the old man was listening. "When you asked me that night, I knew. You would win. You were good, and I could see it, and I couldn't help it. I made a choice that night. I did the one thing I promise I'd never do. I influenced history." 

Zimmerman didn't speak, but Alfred could almost hear the words he would have spoke. He was glad Zimmerman didn't talk, Alfred wasn't sure he'd be able to acknowledge what he did nearly fifty years ago.

"God, I know Washington would be so disappointed. I think he understood what I was the most, but hey, when you see him tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I did it for the people." 


End file.
